Le cœur de Mr Gold
by Karen Killa
Summary: Blanche Neige accoucha de jumelles, mais si son mari, le Prince Charmant, pu mettre l'aînée Emma à l'abri dans l'armoire, la seconde fut récupérée par Rumplestilskin qui l'éleva comme sa propre fille, à Storybrooke.
1. Il était une fois Partie 1

_**Il était une fois, une forêt enchantée où vivait tous les personnages de conte.**_

 _ **Nous les connaissons bien.**_

 _ **Ou du moins nous le croyons.**_

 _ **Un jour ils se trouvèrent piégés dans un monde où les fins heureuses n'existaient plus.**_

 _ **Notre monde.**_

 _ **Voici comment tout a commencé ...**_

 _Un cavalier vêtu d'une belle tenue rouge et d'une magnifique cape sur un superbe étalon à la crinière noire, traversaient la forêt au galop, l'homme avait l'air déterminé et une fois arrivé à sa destination il ne perdit pas de temps à descendre de cheval. Il neigeait. Il se dirigea vers un groupe de nain, sept nains, qui étaient autour d'un cercueil._

 _"Vous arrivez trop tard." annonça tristement celui qui semblait être le plus âgé, vu les lunettes et la barbe blanche. Après avoir prononcé ces paroles, il s'écarta et l'homme put voir qu'à l'intérieur du cercueil, reposait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, les mains posées sur sa poitrine._

 _"Oh non." souffla désemparé l'homme, avant de s'avancer précipitamment. "Non ! Ouvrez le." il ordonna après avoir regardé un instant le visage de la femme qu'il aimait, du visage sans vie de Blanche Neige._

 _"Je suis désolé, elle est morte." intervint un des nains, Grincheux._

 _"Je veux lui dire au revoir." implora le Prince Charmant, dévasté par l'idée d'avoir perdu celle qu'il aimait._

 _Les sept nains hésitèrent, mais après un échange de regard, ils ouvrirent le cercueil de verre, cédant à la volonté du prince qui ne les regarda même pas, toute son attention était sur Blanche Neige. Doucement, il abaissa son visage vers le sien, voulant goûter à ses lèvres une dernière fois mais espérant également à un miracle du Véritable Amour, ils avaient déjà tant surmonté, pourquoi pas la mort elle même ? Il avait à peine posé ses lèvres lorsqu'une vague de magie s'échappa du couple pour traverser le monde qui les entourait. Et miracle, lorsqu'il releva son visage, Blanche Neige prit une grande respiration et ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage ravi et soulagé de celui qu'elle avait appelé Charmant._

 _"C'est toi." elle souffla après s'être remise de ce qu'elle venait de vivre, observant avec soulagement de l'homme qu'elle aimait. "Tu m'as trouvé."_

 _"Quoi ? Tu penserais que je n'y arriverai pas ?" demanda Charmant avec une pointe d'humour._

 _"Sincèrement, le cercueil de verre m'a un peu fait douté." reconnu Blanche Neige en s'asseyant._

 _"Oh, là dessus tu n'as pas à tant faire, je te retrouverai toujours." assura Charmant._

 _"Tu peux me le jurer ?" demanda Blanche Neige avec un sourire._

* * *

 _"Oui je le jure." dit Charmant, ils n'étaient plus dans la forêt au moment des retrouvailles, non, ils étaient à leur mariage. Sa tenue n'était plus blanche et rouge mais blanche et noire, il avait une épée accroché à la taille et tenait devant leur peuple, les mains de Blanche Neige dans les siennes._

 _"Et vous Blanche Neige, cet homme que vous prenez pour époux, jurez vous de l'aimer et de le chérir pour l'éternité ?" demanda l'évêque._

 _"Oui je le jure." promit à son tour Blanche Neige, elle était une fois de plus habillée d'une robe blanche mais celle qu'elle portait aujourd'hui avait des volants et ses longs cheveux noirs n'étaient plus lâchés mais retenus dans une coiffure élaborée et étaient décorés avec des fleurs._

 _"J'ai donc la joie et l'honneur de vous déclarer mari et femme." dit l'évêque sous les applaudissements des sujets du royaume, y compris de tout les sept nains, même Grincheux._

 _Le couple royal allait échanger leur premier baiser en tant que mari et femme mais un bruit attira leur attention, les portes de la salle avaient frappé contre les murs et en leur centre se tenait la dernière personne que le coule avait souhaité avoir à leur mariage, la Méchante Reine, Regina, la belle-mère de Blanche Neige et celle qui avait été responsable de l'état de Blanche Neige lorsque Charmant l'avait embrassé pour la sortir d'un profond sommeil. Vêtue entièrement de noir, et de cuir, elle était l'exact opposé de Blanche Neige._

 _"Excusez moi, je suis en retard." elle annonça d'une voix qui porta aisément dans la pièce, surtout avec le silence qui s'était installé depuis son arrivée. Ceci dit elle se mit à avancer vers le centre de la pièce où se tenait le couple, serré dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans que nul n'ose faire quoique ce soit contre elle. Elle était une puissante sorcière après tout et ils la craignaient tous, finalement deux gardes tentèrent de la stopper mais elle n'eut aucun mal à les repousser, à les faire même voler, avec un simple mouvement de chaque main. Créant encore plus la panique dans la salle._

 _"C'est la reine, vous devez fuir." dit le nain qui avait l'air le plus âgé, aussi connu sous le nom de Prof, voulant protéger Blanche Neige et son mari._

 _"Non elle n'est plus reine." proclama Blanche Neige avec colère, en dégainant l'épée de son mari pour la pointer à hauteur de gorge de Regina. "Ce n'est plus qu'une méchante sorcière."_

 _"Non, non. Ne te laisse pas emporter elle n'en vaut pas la peine." intervint Charmant en récupérant son épée et en la baissant. Ne voulant pas que son épouse salisse son cœur à cause de Regina. "Vous vous fatiguez pour rien, vous avez déjà perdu." il proclama ensuite. "Et vous ne gâcherez pas ce mariage."_

 _"Oh je ne viens pas pour gâcher la fête." assura Regina, quoique ça ne rassurait personne. "C'est tout le contraire mon cher, je suis venue vous offrir un présent."_

 _"On ne veut rien recevoir de vous." protesta Blanche Neige._

 _"Vous l'aurez quand même." assura Regina en observant les invités qui lui tournaient le dos et baissaient l'échine, de ses yeux sombres. "Parce que le présent que je vous offre, c'est cet ultime jour de bonheur et de fête. Dès demain, j'entreprendrais mon œuvre inéluctable, vous venez d'échangez vos serments, à moi de faire le mien. Bientôt, tout ce que vous aimez, absolument tout ce que vous aimez, vous tous ici présent, vous sera enlevé pour toujours. Et de votre malheur, je tirerai ma plus grande victoire. Je jure de réduire à néant votre bonheur, je jure de le faire. Quoiqu'il m'en coûte."_

 _Après avoir regardé Blanche Neige dans les yeux et s'être assurée que son message avait bien été entendu et craint, la Méchante Reine leur tourna le dos, et traînant sa cape rouge et noire elle partit en marchant de manière déterminée._

 _"Hey." le cri du prince la poussa cependant à s'arrêter et à se tourner en parti et voyant l'épée qui allait la transpercer, elle utilisa sa magie pour disparaître et retourner dans son château. Laissant derrière elle des sujets inquiets et un couple royal tout autant._

* * *

Lena quitta son appartement habillée d'une élégante robe bleue dégradée, elle n'avait qu'une seule manche dénudant l'autre et une bonne partie de son cou, la robe lui arrivait au genou mais il y avait une légère fente, ses cheveux blonds étaient retenus dans un chignon banane, avec des talons hauts gris, et surtout un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se rendait au restaurant pour célébrer son anniversaire avec son père, un repas à la maison serait tout aussi agréable, voire plus parce que non seulement son père était un excellent cuisinier, lorsqu'il s'en donnait la peine, mais surtout parce qu'ils ne seraient pas dévisagés et c'était un avantage certain. Mais elle appréciait le fait de manger dehors et puis elle ignorait depuis des années les gens de Storybrooke et leurs jugements, elle n'allait pas commencer à leur donner de l'importance aujourd'hui.

Arrivée en bas de son immeuble elle hésita à prendre sa voiture ou à marcher, avant de choisir de marcher un peu, malgré ses talons hauts Lena aimait marcher pendant des heures lorsqu'elle en avait l'occasion et vu qu'il ne faisait pas encore froid, rien qu'un simple châle suffisait à la protéger du froid et qu'il ne pleuvait pas, alors autant en profiter. Et puis le restaurant n'était pas très loin. Elle ne marchait pas depuis longtemps dans les rues familières de Storybrooke, croisant quelques personnes qui se contentaient de lui faire un signe de la tête, sans s'approcher, lorsqu'elle manqua de percuter le shérif qui courrait à un croisement. Heureusement ils réussirent tous les deux à rester debout sans aide.

"Je suis désolé." s'excusa de suite Graham Humbert, un homme brun avec des yeux marrons foncés, ses cheveux étaient courts mais légèrement bouclés et il avait une barbe courte. Ce n'était pas la première fois, loin de là, que Lena le rencontrait mais ils ne se parlaient que peu, cependant la blonde reconnaissait sans honte que le shérif était un homme séduisant.

"Ce n'est rien, que se passe-t-il Shérif ? Un problème ?" demanda Lena avec un léger sourire, il n'était pas coutume pour le Shérif de se comporter ainsi et la jeune femme aux yeux verts clairs pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans l'attitude du shérif.

"Vous n'auriez pas vu Henry ?" demanda Graham.

"Je lui ai parlé ce matin, mais sinon non. Il s'est encore enfui ?" demanda Lena soucieuse, elle appréciait le fils adoptif du maire et lui parlait de temps en temps, le pauvre était si souvent seul. Mais c'était plus que ça, elle le comprenait un peu et puis il avait une honnêteté, une innocence qu'elle aimait beaucoup et qui la faisait assez souvent rire. Elle était donc sincèrement inquiète pour lui, cependant c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il disparaissait soudainement, il était même venu se cacher chez elle parfois, mais il rentrait normalement avant le coucher du soleil et là il faisait déjà nuit.

"Oui, je le cherche. Si vous le voyez, pourriez vous le ramener chez lui ?" demanda Graham en la regardant dans les yeux, il avait remarqué sa tenue et sans être provocante, elle était magnifique. Très différente de Regina, même si Graham l'avait rencontré plusieurs fois, c'était inévitable dans une aussi petite ville, ils n'avaient quand même pas échangé très souvent, pourtant son regard s'était souvent attardé sur la jolie blonde aux yeux verts clairs.

"Bien sûr, Shérif serait-ce déplacé de vous demander de me contacter lorsqu'Henry sera retrouvé ? Je suis inquiète pour lui." demanda Lena après un instant d'hésitation.

"Pas le moins du mode, mais je n'ai pas votre numéro." pointa Graham après s'être remis de sa surprise, il voyait une réelle inquiétude dans les yeux, il savait qu'elle n'était pas froide et calculatrice mais il ne l'avait pas non plus manifester souvent des émotions.

"Votre téléphone ?" demanda Lena en tendant la main vers Graham qui lui donna volontiers, elle y tapa son numéro avant de lui rendre. "Bonne chance."

"Pour le retrouver ?" demanda Graham en remettant son téléphone dans sa poche.

"Je pensais surtout au fait que vous allez devoir gérer Regina, mais oui pour ça aussi." sourit Lena "Bonne soirée Shérif." elle dit en continuant sa route, elle allait être en retard si elle ne faisait pas attention et son père lui avait appris la ponctualité.

"Tu es magnifique ma chérie, bon anniversaire." sourit Mr Gold qui attendait sa fille hors du restaurant.

"Merci papa." sourit Lena en l'embrassant sur la joue.

* * *

 _Appuyé contre une des fenêtres du château, Blanche Neige regardait l'horizon, une main sur son ventre et un air inquiet sur le visage, cela faisait plusieurs mois depuis leur mariage à elle et au Prince Charmant et donc plusieurs mois depuis la menace de Regina. Cette menace de ruiner son bonheur, elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier, c'était plus fort qu'elle, encore plus vu qu'elle allait devenir mère. Son enfant était aussi concerné par la colère de la Méchante Reine et elle ne l'oubliait pas._

 _"Qu'il y a t'il ?" demanda Charmant en voyant l'air de sa femme._

 _"Rien." elle répondit de suite, elle avait une idée pour se rassurer mais elle savait que son mari n'accepterait jamais._

 _"Tu es encore en train de penser à ce que la reine a dit." comprit Charmant qui connaissait bien son épouse. "Je t'en supplie Blanche, on en a déjà parlé des dizaines de fois, il faut que tu te sortes ces idées de la tête. On est sur le point d'avoir un bébé." il pointa en montrant l'intérieur de la pièce, une nurserie pour leur enfant à naître._

 _"Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir une nuit entière depuis le mariage." soupira Blanche Neige en rentrant._

 _"C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Tu es morte d'angoisse mais ce ne sont que des mots, elle n'a aucun moyen de nous atteindre." il affirma._

 _"Elle a voulu m'empoissonner pour une simple question de jalousie, tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable." protesta Blanche Neige, même si elle savait que c'était pour bien plus qu'une question de jalousie._

 _"Dis moi ce que tu veux que je fasse." implora Charmant qui désirait voir sa femme sourire et se détendre._

 _"Laisse moi le voir, je veux lui parler." pria Blanche Neige._

 _"Tu penses à ..." répondit choqué Charmant. "Tu veux lui parler ?!"_

" _Oui." confirma Blanche Neige._

 _"Non." répondit immédiatement Charmant. "Non. Non. Non, c'est trop dangereux."_

 _"Il peut voir l'avenir." pointa Blanche Neige._

 _"S'il est enfermé, il y a une bonne raison." contra Charmant._

 _"Mais est-ce que,... est-ce que tu peux me promettre que notre enfant sera vraiment en sécurité ? Parce que lui il peut le dire, il le saura." insista Blanche Neige._

 _"D'accord." céda Charmant après un long moment de réflexion, elle avait en partie raison et il la connaissait aussi assez pour savoir qu'elle irait le voir dans son dos si il n'acceptait pas. "Pour notre enfant."_

* * *

"Une de tes créations ?" demanda Richard Gold en désignant la robe qu'elle portait une fois installé dans le restaurant.

"Oui, je l'ai faite il y a quelques temps déjà et elle me plaisait mais je ne savais pas pour quelle raison la porter." confirma Lena.

Lena avait appris très jeune à coudre, à filer et à tricoter et c'était devenu une passion pour elle, elle s'était mise à dessiner des tenues, au début ça avait été simplement des dessins de petite fille ou d'adolescente mais au fil du temps elle s'était améliorée. Elle s'était améliorée et même spécialisée dans ce domaine, elle avait fait des études pour en apprendre d'avantage sur comment gérer un magasin, même si elle avait une assez bonne idée vu que son père était Richard Gold, le propriétaire de la plupart des bâtiments de la ville mais aussi d'un magasin d'antiquité. Et elle l'avait souvent aidé à tenir le magasin, apprenant pas mal au passage, et tout du long elle avait continué à imaginer des robes, des hauts, des pantalons et elle les faisait. Et depuis trois ans elle tenait une boutique de vêtements, où elle vendait ses créations. Elle achetait aussi des habits mais son père connaissait bien son style et avait donc repéré que cette robe était une qu'elle avait fait.

"Je n'arrive pas à décider si c'est ou non une bonne chose." pointa son père, il voulait qu'elle s'amuse et qu'elle ne se sente pas seule mais d'un autre côté il était heureux qu'elle n'ait pas de compagnon, elle était sa fille après tout.

"Ce n'est pas une chose qui me déplait particulièrement donc une bonne chose." proposa Lena avec un sourire.

"Tout va bien ?" il demanda, capable de discerner les émotions de sa fille assez facilement, il voyait donc qu'elle était soucieuse.

"J'ai croisé le Shérif et il m'a dit qu'Henry avait à nouveau disparu, ce n'est pas vraiment inhabituel mais normalement il rentre plus tôt." pointa Lena.

"Je suis sûr qu'il va bien." il dit, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'inquiète. "Tu as fait quoi donc aujourd'hui ?"

"Rien d'exceptionnel papa, j'ai ouvert la boutique et cousu quelques habits comme d'habitude. Quoique je me suis permise une petite douceur de la boulangerie et j'ai déjeuné avec Kathryn Nolan, et toi ?" répondit Lena, elle avait rencontré Kathryn via sa boutique, elle y était une cliente régulière et peu à peu les deux femmes avaient sympathisé, un peu en tout cas. Elles n'étaient pas meilleures amies ou quoique ce soit du genre mais elles s'entendaient bien et étant chacune seule, c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler.

"Rien d'exceptionnel non plus, j'ai vu Marco pour un travail de menuiserie sinon rien d'autre. Tu sais comme c'est à la boutique." pointa son père.

"C'est vrai, on passe toujours ce week-end ensemble ?" demanda Lena, elle avait quitté la maison il y a quelques années, éprouvant le besoin de vivre seule et sans son père, même si la maison avait été plus qu'assez grande. Et même si elle y revenait souvent, déjà ils passaient le plus clair de leurs week-end ensemble et même plusieurs soirs dans la semaine, mais elle y dormait de temps en temps, c'était agréable d'avoir un appartement où elle était tranquille et n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de la réaction de son père si elle rentrait après avoir un peu trop bu au _Rabbit Hole_ ou encore si elle voulait passer la nuit avec quelqu'un, c'était rare qu'elle les ramène chez elle, mais mieux valait dans ce genre de cas son appartement plutôt que la maison de son père. Il voulait son bonheur mais il terroriserait les différents hommes, et ce n'était pas une chose qu'elle voulait voir arriver.

"Bien sûr, tu avais des projets en tête ?" il demanda avec un sourire, c'était une tradition qu'au moins le dimanche, ils le passaient ensemble à faire quelque chose en particulier, ce n'était pas forcément quelque chose d'extraordinaire, ça pouvait simplement être faire des jeux de société. Mais ils avaient aussi fait des ballades en forêt, légères dû à sa jambe, il y avait eu aussi un peu d'équitation, une sortie en mer, c'était une journée pour eux deux, tout simplement.

"Je sais qu'on est que jeudi mais je suis déjà épuisée, on pourrait rester à la maison ?" demanda Lena avec une grimace, avoir une boutique, même si elle avait une employé, c'était épuisant et demandait beaucoup de travail, surtout vu qu'elle faisait elle même les vêtements, bien sûr Daisy, son employée, travaillait bien et dur et l'aidait énormément, mais cela faisait déjà un moment que Lena réfléchissait à avoir une personne de plus avec elles.

"Bien sûr, une activité donc calme..." réfléchit Richard Gold "Je dois restaurer quelques affaires pour la boutique, afin qu'elles soient bonnes conditions, ça t'intéresserait ?"

"Tu sais bien que oui papa, j'adore t'aider avec le magasin et ça rappellera des souvenirs." sourit Lena, et c'était vrai, elle l'avait toujours vu faire et l'avait même souvent aidé au fil des années.

"Parfait, alors c'est entendu." il acquiesça "Maintenant, tiens voici ton premier cadeau d'anniversaire."

Lena reçut le paquet avec un sourire et un froncement de sourcil, son père insistait toujours pour la gâter, parfois un peu trop et ce quoiqu'elle dise à ce sujet. Elle appréciait le geste bien sûr et elle savait aussi très bien qu'ils ne manquaient pas d'argent, cependant parfois ça la mettait un peu mal à l'aise, elle espérait vraiment qu'il n'avait pas prévu de lui offrir vingt-huit cadeaux comme il avait fait pour ses vingt ans et pour ses vingt-cinq. Heureusement tous les cadeaux n'avaient pas été horriblement couteux mais elle avait une assez bonne idée du prix pour se sentir un peu gênée, voire plus qu'un peu. Cependant elle savait d'expérience que protester serait inutile et puis elle faisait quelque chose de similaire pour son anniversaire, quoiqu'elle dépensait bien moins. Le cadeau était une magnifique boite en bois, un véritable chef d'œuvre, elle était ornée de motifs floraux très attractif, et Lena savait que c'était de Marco, l'homme était un excellent menuisier mais surtout il était capable de réaliser des choses sublimes en travaillant le bois. Elle le savait très bien parce qu'elle était souvent allé lui rendre visite en grandissant, l'homme âgé ne la traitait pas du tout comme la plupart des habitants de Storybrooke, et il ne traitait pas non plus son père comme les autres, il les traitait normalement et même de manière amicale. Elle n'avait aucun talent pour le travail du bois, mais elle avait quand même passé beaucoup de temps dans son atelier, surtout lorsqu'elle s'était disputée avec son père et avait eu besoin d'un refuge. Enfin lorsqu'elle n'était pas au château en bois. Marco l'avait même appelé pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Pourtant ce ne fut pas la boite qui lui coupa le souffle, aussi belle qu'elle soit, non c'était le livre sur lequel elle était posée, une belle édition, avec dorure sur les pages, d' _Orgueil et Préjugés_ , un de ses livres favoris.

"Papa, c'est beaucoup trop." souffla Lena en se retenant pour ne pas se plonger, pour une énième fois, dans le livre qu'elle connaissait presque par cœur à présent.

"Bien sûr que non, c'est pour ma fille adorée." contra son père avec un sourire secret qui intrigua Lena, mais elle choisit de l'ignorer pour le moment, se levant à la place pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

"Merci papa." elle dit doucement en lui faisant un câlin, s'étant levée dans le restaurant et ignorant le reste de la pièce, se moquant totalement de ce que penserait les gens en voyant les deux Gold montrer autant d'émotions en public.

* * *

 _"Quand on sera devant son cachot, restez dans l'ombre. Et quoique vous lui disiez ne lui dites surtout pas votre nom. S'il connaît votre nom il aura prise sur vous." informa le geôlier en charge de l'être le plus dangereux au monde. Le Ténébreux. Il avait été capturé il y a peu grâce à un plan dangereux qui avait poussé Ella, aussi connue sous le nom de Cendrillon, à feindre de vouloir passer un autre marché avec lui. Cela avait été une alliance entre le Prince Thomas et Ella, Blanche Neige et le Prince Charmant mais aussi les fées, et depuis Rumplestilskin était certes emprisonné mais nul n'avait eu de nouvelles de Thomas. Le couple royal en quête de réponse avait donc dissimulé leurs visages sous des capes, voulant des réponses concernant leur enfant à naître et la malédiction de la Méchante Reine. "Rumplestilskin. Rumplestilskin, j'ai une question à te poser." appela le geôlier une fois devant la cellule du cachot._

 _"Non. Toi tu n'as rien à me demander, mais eux oui." commenta Rumplestilskin en s'approchant des barreaux de sa prison. "Blanche Neige et le Prince Charmant." il les identifia aisément, riant au passage. "Quelle insulte vous me faîtes. S'il vous plait, avancez dans la lumière et retirez ces capuchons ridicules. Ah c'est mieux comme ça." il commenta lorsque le couple s'exécuta._

 _"Nous sommes venus te demander..." dit Charmant en s'avançant, uniquement pour être interrompu._

 _"Oui, oui je sais pourquoi vous êtes là. Vous êtes venus me parler de la menace de la reine." le coupa Rumplestilskin._

 _"Dis nous ce que tu sais." exigea Blanche Neige._

 _"Oh, oh oh, c'est qu'ils sont angoissés. Cessez de trembler car je peux calmer vos peurs." il affirma avec un grand sourire et en levant un doigt en l'air. "Cependant, en échange vous devrez me donner quelque chose."_

 _"Non." refusa Charmant en essayant de faire reculer sa femme. "Viens nous perdons notre temps._

 _"Vas y dis nous ce que tu veux." demanda Blanche Neige en ignorant son mari et en s'avançant plus près des barreaux._

 _"Oh, je veux savoir le nom de vos futurs enfants." dit simplement Rumplestilskin._

 _"Il n'en est pas question." nia Charmant._

 _"Accordé." accepta Blanche Neige, ignorant à nouveau son mari. "Qu'est ce que tu sais ?"_

 _"Ah. La reine a crée une malédiction puissante et elle ne va pas tarder à s'abattre. Vous serez tous bientôt emprisonnés comme je le suis moi. Mais ce sera pire encore car voyez vous le temps sera votre prison. Ce sera notre prison. Le temps s'arrêtera et nous serons tous pris au piège dans un endroit terrible où tout ce qui nous est cher, où tout ce que nous aimons nous sera arracher et où nous souffrirons pour l'éternité. Et la reine règnera sans partage, enfin victorieuse." expliqua Rumplestilskin "Terminé les fins heureuses."_

 _"Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?" demanda Blanche Neige._

 _"Nous ? Rien du tout." dit presque gaiement Rumplestilskin._

 _"Qui alors ?" elle insista, prête à aller demander à n'importe qui de l'aide si nécessaire._

 _"L'aînée de ces petites choses qui poussent dans ton ventre." dit Rumplestilskin en glissant son bras entre les barreaux pour toucher le ventre de Blanche Neige. Peu enclin à laisser ce monstre toucher sa femme et encore moins leur enfant à naître, Charmant ne perdit pas de temps à sortir son épée de son fourreau pour attaquer la main du sorcier noir, qui réussit à enlever sa main de justesse._

 _"La prochaine fois je la trancherai." promit Charmant, menaçant._

 _"Ce nourrisson est notre seul espoir. Veille à ce que ton aînée soit en sécurité. Fais en sorte qu'il vive et lorsqu'il atteindra sa vingt-huitième année, l'enfant reviendra. L'enfant te retrouvera et la bataille finale commença." s'exclama Rumplestilskin d'un ton jubilatoire avant d'éclater de rire._

 _"On en a assez entendu, viens." pressa Charmant, poussant Blanche Neige à reculer, sa femme semblait figée et elle était très pâle._

 _"Hey non." pressa Rumplestilskin après avoir un peu rit et en voyant le couple partir. "On avait fait un marché. Dis moi le nom de tes filles. On avait fait un marché, dis moi quels noms elles auront. Dis moi leurs noms."_

 _"Elles ? Il n'y en a qu'un et c'est un garçon." répondit Charmant._

 _"Blanche Neige." appela Rumplestilskin d'une voix cajolante. "Blanche Neige, tu sais que j'ai raison. Dis le moi, leurs noms, dis les."_

 _"Il n'y en a qu'une." répéta Blanche Neige en se retournant. "Et elle s'appellera Emma."_

 _"Emma." répéta Rumplestilskin._

* * *

"Tu rentres à la maison ou à ton appartement ?" demanda Richard Gold en donnant le bras à sa fille. Ils sortaient du restaurant et les cadeaux de Lena étaient à nouveau dans le sac dans lequel Richard les avait amené.

"A la maison." répondit Lena après un instant de réflexion.

"Tu aimes toujours les crêpes au petit déjeuner ?" demanda son père ensuite.

"Tu sais bien que oui, mais tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire pour autant." pointa Lena.

"C'est pour ton anniversaire et j'ai bien le droit de chouchouter ma fille." contra Richard.

"Attends." demanda Lena en entendant sa sonnerie de téléphone, elle eut un instant d'hésitation avant de décrocher, elle ne reconnaissait pas le numéro, néanmoins elle le fit. "Allo ?"

"Miss Gold ? C'est le Shérif, vous m'aviez demandé de vous tenir au courant quand à la situation avec Henry." dit une voix qu'elle reconnut en effet comme celle du shérif Graham.

"Vous l'avez retrouvé alors ? Il va bien ?" demanda Lena soulagée.

"Il s'est retrouvé tout seul, il venait de Boston, apparemment il a pris le bus pour quitter la ville dans le but de retrouver sa mère biologique." expliqua Graham.

"Vous plaisantez ? Il est inconscient ?" s'exclama Lena choquée, Henry avait été fou de partir comme ça, sans prévenir quiconque, n'importe quoi aurait pu lui arriver.

"J'aimerai, elle l'a ramené chez Madame le Maire et il va bien." continua Graham.

"Merci de m'avoir prévenue Shérif, je suis heureuse qu'il aille bien." dit Lena après un moment où elle avait assimilé ce qu'il venait de lui dire. C'était peu mais c'était aussi énorme, et elle allait définitivement parler à Henry pour lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il avait fait était extrêmement dangereux.

"Pas de soucis, content de rendre service. Bonne soirée Miss Gold, et bon anniversaire." lui dit Graham avant de raccrocher.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda Richard Gold.

"Henry est bien rentré, il a été ramené de Boston par sa mère biologique." résuma Lena en reprenant son bras.

"Madame le Maire doit adorer ça." commenta Richard Gold, les faisant rire tous les deux. C'était un euphémisme et ça ils en étaient sûrs, Regina Mills n'était pas du genre à apprécier ce genre de rebellion de la part de son fils pas plus qu'une menace potentielle, les prochains jours promettaient.


	2. Il était une fois Partie 2

**Bonne année 2019. Coucou, ça fait quelques semaines déjà mais voici la suite de cette fic, j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Merci en tout cas de lire, suivre, mettre en favoris et surtout de commenter cette fic. N'hésitez pas à commenter d'accord ? Bonne lecture.**

shimya88 : **Heureuse que ce soit le cas, c'est le but ;). Je suis contente que tu aimes mon idée en tout cas, en espérant que la suite soit à la hauteur.**

Sakihinata : **Oui, cette fois il n'y a pas à se demander pourquoi on utilise ce titre, j'espère que l'explication te plaira en tout cas et que tu aimeras ce chapitre :).**

 _ **Dans la Forêt Enchantée** _

_Suite à la visite dans la cellule de Rumplestilskin, Blanche Neige et le Prince Charmant avaient envoyé des messagers afin d'en apprendre plus encore sur les plans de la Méchante Reine, ils devaient se préparer au pire, c'était dans ce but qu'ils avaient réuni un Conseil pour en parler. Conseil composé d'amis fidèles qui les avaient déjà aider par le passé, des chevaliers, Gepetto un menuisier habile qui avait pour fils Pinocchio, et pour meilleur ami Jiminy Cricket, Scarlet et sa Grand-Mère, ainsi que des nains._

 _"Je dis qu'il faut se battre." dit hors de lui le Prince Charmant, frappant de son poing sur la table en se levant._

 _"Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, quand on écoute ses mauvais démons, on n'accomplit jamais rien." protesta Jimini Cricket, sa voix était amplifiée et il était placé sous une grosse loupe vu qu'il était réellement un cricket._

 _"Personne n'a jamais gagné de guerre sans entacher sa conscience, nous devons éliminer la reine avant qu'elle n'ait lancé sa malédiction." déclara le Prince._

 _"Pouvons-nous au moins faire confiance à Rumplestilskin ?" questionna le nain nommé Prof._

 _"J'ai envoyé des hommes dans la forêt, les animaux ne parlent plus que de la reine et de son projet." répondit le Prince. "Si nous ne faisons rien maintenant, elle ira jusqu'au bout."_

 _"Ca ne changera rien, l'avenir est déjà écrit." dit défaite Blanche Neige._

 _"Non, je refuse de penser ça." nia le Prince. "Le bien doit l'emporter sur le mal."_

 _"Pas cette fois." commenta de la même voix Blanche Neige._

 _"Non. Non." protesta le Prince en se rasseyant près de sa femme, lui prenant la main pour la rassurer. "Pas tant que tous les deux nous sommes unis. Si tu l'as cru à propos de la malédiction, tu dois aussi le croire à propos de notre enfant. C'est lui qui sera notre sauveur."_

 _Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand, faisant au passage du bruit, et stoppant Blanche Neige avant qu'elle ne puisse commencer à répondre, ce n'était heureusement pas la Méchante Reine, à la place des soldats du royaumes tiraient, un énorme tronc dans la salle du Conseil._

 _"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" appela le Prince._

 _"Notre unique espoir de sauver cet enfant." répondit la Fée Bleue en volant au dessus de la table._

 _"Un arbre ? C'est d'un vieil arbre que dépend notre destin ? Je préfère encore faire la guerre." protesta de suite le nain connu sous le nom de Grincheux._

 _"Cet arbre est magique, taillé pour qu'on puisse se cacher dedans, il protègera de tous les sortilèges." déclara la Fée Bleue. "Gepetto, tu penses pouvoir le faire ?"_

 _"Moi et mon petit garçon allons arranger ça." déclara Gepetto en posant sa main sur le chapeau de Pinocchio qui était assis à ses pieds, jouant pendant le Conseil afin de ne pas s'ennuyer._

 _"Ca va marcher, nous devons tous garder espoir." déclara la Fée Bleue, rendant folle de joie Blanche Neige qui attrapa et serra la main de son mari avec les siennes, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage pour la première fois depuis des jours. "Mais... toute fois il y a .. une restriction. Il est vrai que l'enchantement est très puissant mais tout pouvoir a ses limites.. Et cet arbre, ne peut protéger qu'une personne."_

 _Il ne fallut pas plus pour changer totalement l'expression du couple royal, ils étaient dévastés à l'idée d'être séparé._

* * *

 _"Je ne veux pas, je refuse." déclara Blanche Neige en rentrant dans ses appartements où se tenait le Prince Charmant._

 _"Ca ne peut être que toi." protesta le Prince._

 _"Je ne veux pas te quitter." pleura Blanche Neige._

 _"C'est la seule solution. Tu te mettras dedans et tu seras protégée de la malédiction." dit le Prince en la serrant dans ses bras._

 _"Il a dit que ça ne serait pas avant le jour de ses vingt-huit ans." rappela Blanche Neige, le couple avait choisi d'ignorer totalement les propos de Rumplestilskin au sujet d'un second enfant, c'était impossible._

 _"C'est quoi vingt-huit ans quand on a l'amour éternel ?" demanda le Prince. "J'ai foi en toi. Tu me sauveras comme je t'ai sauvé."_

 _Blanche Neige, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, l'embrassa avec passion, le serrant presque désespérément contre elle, il répondait très volontiers lorsqu'elle se recula brusquement, portant une main à son ventre._

 _"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demanda inquiet le Prince._

 _"Le bébé... il va arriver." annonça Blanche Neige, de la peur dans son regard._

 _Avant que le Prince ne puisse faire ou dire quoique ce soit, l'alarme fut sonnée._

 _"Alerte ! La Malédiction ! Alerte."_

* * *

 **A Storybrooke**

Emma n'avait pas du tout apprécié de se réveiller derrière les barreaux, elle se rappelait d'avoir vu un loup sur la route et après un choc, mais c'était le trou noir. Le shérif était de l'opinion qu'elle avait tout simplement trop bu, et vu la situation, Emma ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer. Être accusée par la maire d'avoir quoique ce soit à voir avec la nouvelle disparition d'Henry, en revanche elle appréciait bien moins. Elle avait après tout bien dit à la femme qu'elle ne comptait pas lui poser de problème la veille et c'était Henry qui était venu la trouver, pas l'inverse.

Cependant malgré son antipathie grandissante pour la mère adoptive d'Henry, elle voulait quand même aider à retrouver le garçon, elle était un peu inquiète pour lui et sa tendance à s'enfuir à tout bout de champ était intéressante, et pas en bien. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au fait qu'il avait dit qu'elle était malfaisante... Etait-elle cruelle envers Henry ? Violente peut être ? Elle ne pouvait pas partir sans en être sûre, elle avait confié Henry à l'adoption pour qu'il ait toute ses chances, pour qu'il soit vraiment heureux et ça ne semblait pas être le cas. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait choisi de suivre Mme Mills et le Shérif jusqu'à un magasin de vêtement, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi ils allaient là, au lieu d'aller voir des enfants qui pourraient être amis d'Henry ou encore de rentrer chez lui pour se connecter à son ordinateur.

"Lena, où est-il ?" demanda Regina Mills d'une voix forte en entrant dans la boutique, où il y avait plusieurs personnes.

"Madame le Maire, quel plaisir de vous voir d'aussi bonne humeur." commenta une voix un peu sarcastique, tandis qu'une femme qui avait été avec une cliente s'approchait d'eux. Elle était blonde, avec des yeux verts clairs, portait un pantalon noir bien coupé avec une chemise beige, ainsi qu'un sourire un peu moqueur aux lèvres. Emma ne l'avait jamais rencontré et ne la connaissait pas mais elle sentait qu'elle pourrait bien s'entendre avec cette femme. "Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici, avec de la compagnie en plus. Je présume que ce n'est pas pour une nouvelle tenue."

"Où est Henry ?" demanda Regina, le ton sec et un regard furieux sur le visage, mais la blonde ne broncha pas, et Emma était plutôt impressionnée par la femme devant elle.

"A l'école je suppose." répondit la blonde, son sourire disparaissant. "Il a disparu à nouveau ?"

"Oui. Tu ne l'as pas vu ?" demanda Regina.

"Non, pas depuis hier midi." nia la blonde.

"Et il ne t'a pas parlé de ses projets ? Tu ne l'aurais pas aidé à tout hasard ?" demanda Regina, son regard furieux augmentant.

"Est ce que je l'ai aidé à prendre un bus pour Boston seul pour aller rechercher sa mère biologique ? Non mais tu me prends pour qui exactement Regina ? Je ne suis pas irresponsable et je te prierais de baisser d'un ton Madame le Maire, je n'ai pas peur de toi." répondit la blonde avec un peu de colère dans sa voix. "Tu viens dans ma boutique, tu te conduis comme une harpie devant mes clients, et maintenant tu m'accuses de quoi ? D'avoir enlevé Henry ?"

"Je suis certain qu'elle ne voulait pas dire ça, elle est simplement tendue à cause de la situation Miss Gold." s'interposa Graham avant que la situation ne dégénère. "Vous n'avez pas vu Henry alors ?"

"Non, je ne l'ai pas vu." nia Lena. "Vous devez être la mère biologique d'Henry ? Je suis Lena Gold." elle commenta en se tournant vers Emma.

"Oui, Emma Swan enchantée." répondit Emma en lui serrant la main, elles se lâchèrent vite ayant senti quelque chose d'étrange lorsqu'elles s'étaient serrées les mains. "Vous connaissez bien Henry ?"

"Oui plutôt, je l'ai souvent gardé depuis son arrivée à Storybrooke et il vient de manière régulière au magasin ou à mon appartement." acquiesça Lena "Mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée."

"Vous lui aurez donné de l'argent récemment ?" questionna Emma "Je demande ça parce que pour venir jusqu'à Boston et aussi pour retrouver ma trace, il fallait de l'argent."

"J'ai de l'argent oui mais je ne lui en ai pas donné, attendez je vérifie mon portefeuille." dit Lena en allant dans l'arrière boutique pour attraper son sac à main. "Non, j'ai toutes mes cartes de crédits et il ne me manque pas de liquide."

"Vous ne savez pas où il serait ?" questionna Graham.

"Non." répondit Lena après un instant de réflexion, son visage neutre, Emma fronça les sourcils, quelque chose avait cloché dans cette phrase, elle n'était pas certaine, contrairement à d'habitude, mais elle pensait que Lena mentait.

"Merci quand même alors." soupira Graham, tandis que Regina quittait le magasin sans un mot.

"Prévenez moi quand vous le retrouverez s'il vous plait shérif." demanda Lena, ce à quoi Graham acquiesça volontiers. "Bonne chance." elle finit avec un sourire, se rappelant de leur conversation de la veille, le brun sourit à son tour avant de partir. "Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance Miss Swan."

"De même." répondit Emma, lançant un dernier regard scrutateur à Lena avant de suivre Graham et Regina.

"Daisy, je serai absente une petite heure, tu peux gérer la boutique en mon absence ?" demanda Lena après un moment de silence. "Tu pourras partir plus tôt en échange."

"Pas de problème Boss." répondit Daisy, sa voix enthousiaste, elle était vraiment très joyeuse, ce qui était une bonne chose dans le commerce mais ça fatiguait un peu Lena à la longue. Après elle était compétente, donc Lena n'allait pas protester ou la critiquer.

Lena, après s'être assurée que les espions de Regina ne l'observaient pas, c'était surtout Sidney Glass mais il n'était pas le seul, se rendit à l'endroit où elle pensait que Henry était allé. C'était un des endroits où il se rendait toujours lorsqu'il avait besoin d'être seul, loin de tout. Son château.

* * *

 **Dans la Forêt Enchantée**

 _Le bébé avait vraiment mal choisi son moment pour venir au monde, alors que la malédiction arrivait, Blanche Neige était installée sur le lit conjugal, hurlant de douleur dû aux contractions, le Prince Charmant était derrière elle et la soutenait comme il le pouvait._

 _"Je ne peux ... pas avoir... mon bébé maintenant." elle gémit._

 _"Faites quelque chose Prof." pressa le Prince à Prof, un des sept nains et quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait pour soigner les gens, un peu en tout cas._

 _"Non." gémit à nouveau Blanche Neige tandis que Prof passait une serviette mouillée sur le front de la princesse._

 _"Ca va aller." assura le Prince "Gepetto a presque fini, tu dois tenir. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va bien se passer." disait le Prince, faisant son possible pour rassurer sa femme tandis qu'elle hurlait de douleur à côté de lui. "Ca va aller mon amour."_

 _"Ca y est." annonça Gepetto en entrant dans la pièce." L'armoire est finie."_

 _"Ca y est, tu entends ?" demanda le Prince en plaçant ses bras sous le corps de sa femme, prêt à la porter jusqu'à l'armoire qui la protègerait de la malédiction._

 _"Il est trop tard." l'arrêta Prof, un air désolé sur le visage. "On ne peut plus la déplacer."_

 _C'était trop tard, Blanche Neige devait accoucher. Heureusement le travail ne fut pas trop long et rapidement elle put tenir la petite princesse dans ses bras, Emma, vu que c'était son nom, était enveloppée dans une couverture que Granny, la grand-mère de Scarlett aussi connue comme le Petit Chaperon Rouge, avait tricoté spécialement pour elle. Prof était toujours dans les appartements royaux mais il s'était reculé un peu pour donner au couple un peu d'intimité avec leur bébé._

 _"Mais l'armoire elle est..." réalisa Blanche Neige, perdant immédiatement son sourire. "Elle n'est faite que pour un."_

 _"Alors notre plan a échoué." dit sombrement le Prince en entendant des portes claquer dans le château, la Méchante Reine était visiblement en chemin. "Au moins on est ensemble." il dit, passant un bras dans le dos de son épouse pour la consoler tandis qu'il souriait tristement à sa fille._

 _"Non. Tu vas la cacher." déclara Blanche Neige. "Tu vas la mettre dans l'armoire."_

 _"Tu as perdu l'esprit ?" s'exclama horrifié le Prince._

 _"Non, c'est la seule solution. C'est elle qui doit partir." répondit Blanche Neige._

 _"Non, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis." protesta le Prince._

 _"On n'a pas le choix." cria Blanche Neige. "Il faut qu'on ait confiance, elle reviendra un jour pour nous. Il faut le faire pour elle, qu'elle ait au moins toutes ses chances. Au revoir Emma."_

 _Le couple était en larme, mais Blanche Neige plaça néanmoins le bébé dans les bras de son mari pour qu'il fasse ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, à savoir placer le nourrisson dans l'armoire magique. Ils lui embrassèrent tour à tour le front avant que le Prince ne quitte la pièce, quoiqu'il embrassa sa femme avant de partir avec le précieux chargement dans un bras et son épée dans l'autre main. Laissant sa femme en larmes derrière lui, quoiqu'elle poussa vite un cri de douleur, attirant l'attention de Prof qui pleurait aussi dans son coin, mais qui ne perdit pas de temps à se précipiter vers elle, craignant des complications._

 _"Où as tu mal ?" demanda Prof, pressant._

 _"Mon ventre, il y a un problème..." gémit Blanche Neige._

 _"J'ai besoin de voir Blanche Neige, s'il te plait, tu dois ouvrir les jambes à nouveau." dit le nain inquiet, aidant la princesse à faire ce qu'il lui demandait._

 _"J'ai mal." elle gémit._

 _"Princesse, il va falloir pousser à nouveau." s'exclama surpris Prof._

 _"Quoi ?" répondit surprise Blanche Neige._

 _"Vous attendez un autre bébé." expliqua Prof._

 _"Rumplestilskin, ... il avait raison." dit la princesse avant de pousser un nouveau cri de douleur._

 _Le travail fut assez rapide, une fois encore, le second bébé visiblement aussi pressé de sortir que sa sœur avant. C'était une fois de plus une petite fille, Prof la prit dans ses bras et attrapa une couverture, quoique pas une tricotée pour elle comme pour Emma, pour enroulée la seconde petite princesse. Il la tendit à Blanche Neige mais la princesse ne la garda pas longtemps dans ses bras, portant une main à sa poitrine en disant le surnom qu'elle avait donné à son mari._

 _Se levant avec difficulté, elle enroula sa fille de manière plus sûre dans une autre couverture avant de la placer au fond d'une armoire, espérant que la Méchante Reine ne la trouverait pas là. Elle embrassa sa deuxième fille sur le front avant de quitter la pièce pour aller retrouver son mari._

* * *

 **A Storybrooke.**

"Ta manie de disparaître ainsi va devoir s'arrêter Henry, c'est dangereux." elle commenta en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

"Salut Lena, ça va ?" demanda Henry, un sourire angélique sur le visage.

"Perds ton sourire immédiatement, je sais exactement ce que tu as fait hier." dit strictement Lena. "Ce que tu as fait était stupide et extrêmement dangereux. N'importe qui aurait pu te faire du mal, tu es intelligent Henry, mais tu n'as que dix ans."

"Mais il ne m'est rien arrivé." protesta Henry.

"Et tu as eu énormément de chance que ce soit le cas. Faire une telle chose était dangereux, surtout vu que tu étais seul. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu voulais faire ? Je t'aurai amené à Boston si tu me l'avais demandé." pointa Lena, soupirant. "Comment tu as su qu'il fallait aller à Boston en plus ?"

"J'ai fait une recherche sur un site internet fait pour ce genre de cas." expliqua Henry. "Tu m'aurais vraiment aidé ?"

"Tu sais bien que oui Henry. Je me serais assurée que tu sois certain que c'était bel et bien ce que tu voulais toi, et pas selon cette malédiction dont tu ne fais que parler. Est ce que tu es sûr que tu veux voir cette Emma Swan ? Que tu la veuilles dans ta vie ? Ou même qu'elle te veuille dans la sienne ? Henry je sais que Regina est loin d'être facile à vivre et que ce n'est pas facile en ce moment, mais aller chercher ta mère biologique, et disparaître ainsi,... ça ne va pas arranger les choses." dit Lena, observant avec inquiétude Henry.

"Elle est mauvaise." protesta Henry. "C'est la méchante reine."

"C'est aussi ta mère." pointa Lena. "Celle qui t'a élevé depuis ta naissance et qui t'aime, ça je le sais."

"Elle ne m'aime pas, elle fait semblant." protesta Henry. "Et depuis quand tu la défends ?"

"Je nierai si tu le raconte à qui que ce soit." affirma de suite Lena, un sourire sur le visage qui disparut, elle était sérieuse et voulait qu'il l'écoute. "Tu as tort tu sais, Regina est particulière, elle est difficile, je le sais même si je ne vis pas avec elle. Je ne la portes pas particulièrement dans mon cœur c'est vrai, même s'il m'arrive d'apprécier sa compagnie de temps en temps, mais au fil des années, depuis que tu es arrivée dans sa vie, elle a changé. Avant elle était froide et distante, c'est vrai qu'elle l'est toujours un peu, mais elle t'aime de tout son cœur. Ca je le sais parce que je l'ai vu folle d'inquiétude à chaque fois que tu es tombé malade, et que lorsqu'elle devait aller travailler, elle te laissait sous ma garde et elle m'appelait toutes les dix minutes si ce n'est moins. Tu ne fais pas ça pour quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas."

"Tu crois ?" demanda hésitant Henry.

"Je le sais. J'ai douté l'amour de mon père aussi tu sais, il arrive pas toujours à montrer ses émotions et être adopté, ce n'est pas toujours évident." reconnut Lena. "Henry, je sais qu'en ce moment ce n'est pas le choix et que tu crois vraiment à cette malédiction. Je ne sais pas si Emma Swan restera et choisira d'être dans ta vie, mais s'il te plait arrête de dire que Regina n'est pas ta mère. C'est ta deuxième mère si tu veux, tu peux même choisir de les appeler d'une manière différente, il y a des possibilités. Je ne dis pas qu'elle mérite ton amour parce que les choses ne fonctionnent pas comme ça, mais elle mérite ton respect. Et je sais que tu l'aimes."

"Elle est la méchante reine. Ce n'est pas bien de l'aimer." dit Henry d'une petite voix.

"Les gens changent Henry, et si on accepte l'idée de la malédiction, alors on accepte aussi que ça fait vingt-huit ans qu'elle l'a lancé. C'était il y a longtemps non ? Et pendant dix ans, elle a été ta mère, et je veux bien qu'elle ait été sévère avec toi mais c'était une bonne maman non ?" pointa Lena.

"Je suppose." acquiesça Henry.

"Et puis je crois que tout le monde mérite un peu d'amour dans sa vie. Même Regina Mills." dit Lena, en prenant le menton d'Henry pour qu'il la regarde bien dans les yeux. "Alors on est d'accord ? Plus de disparition comme ça, plus de voyage hors de Storybrooke seul, et un peu plus de compréhension envers Regina. Et en échange, si Emma Swan reste, je te donnerai un coup de main pour la voir. Marché conclu ?"

"Tu m'aideras pour la malédiction ? Je ne sais pas encore qui tu es mais tu m'aideras quand même ?" négocia Henry.

"Je t'aiderai mais si on ne trouve rien comme preuve, tu abandonnes l'idée." répondit Lena en tendant la main.

"Marché conclu." acquiesça Henry en la lui serrant.

"Je suppose que je commence maintenant, elle est là." soupira Lena, passant une main dans les cheveux bruns d'Henry avant de se lever pour descendre du château en bois d'Henry.

"Miss Swan." elle salua, envoyant un regard interrogateur vers le livre d'Henry, celui là même qui l'avait poussé à croire en cette malédiction.

"Miss Gold. Vous nous avez menti." pointa Emma.

"Pas vraiment, je n'étais pas sûre qu'il serait ici. Mais je sais qu'il aime venir ici pour réfléchir et s'isoler. Je le connais bien." répondit Lena.

"Vous auriez pu le dire." pointa Emma.

"J'aurai pu. Et vous auriez pu dire à Regina où vous vous rendez, mais vous ne l'avez pas fait." contra Lena.

"Vous avez du répondant." sourit Emma.

"J'essaie. Je ne vais pas vous dire comment vous comporter avec Henry, ou quoi faire, c'est votre vie et je n'ai pas à vous juger. Je ne vous connais pas. Mais ne lui faites pas de mal, il est fragile." dit sérieusement Lena.

"Je n'ai aucune intention de lui faire du mal." répondit Emma, tout aussi sérieusement.

"Tant mieux, parce que si vous le faites, je vous le ferai payer." assura Lena, extrêmement sérieuse et très dangereuse. Emma se contenta d'acquiescer, elle n'aimait pas particulièrement être menacée, encore moins vu que Mme Mills l'avait déjà fait et ce à plusieurs reprises mais là c'était clairement parce qu'elle était inquiète pour Henry. Et uniquement pour lui, et ça Emma pouvait apprécier.

Ayant dit ce qu'elle à dire, Lena continua son chemin, laissant Emma seule avec Henry, elle devait retourner à la boutique, elle avait du travail. En chemin elle passa un coup de fil au shérif pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait plus à s'inquiéter pour Henry et à son père, lui demandant si ça le dérangerait qu'elle mange avec lui le soir même. La discussion avec Henry, sa détermination pour retrouver sa mère biologique, ça lui avait donné envie de passer du temps avec son père, certes c'était son père adoptif mais il était le seul père qu'elle connaissait, et elle n'avait jamais eu envie d'en avoir un autre. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne comprenait le désir d'Henry de savoir la vérité sur ses origines, elle l'avait ressenti mais elle n'avait rien trouvé et au fil du temps, ça avait perdu de l'importance. Elle était Lena Gold, et elle n'avait aucun désir d'être une autre personne.

* * *

 **Dans la Forêt Enchantée**

 _Rumplestilskin avait de nombreux pouvoirs et surtout de grandes connaissances. Un de ses pouvoirs lui avait permis de voir que Regina, la fille de Cora, serait celle qui lancerait la malédiction qui lui permettrait d'aller dans le monde où était son fils Baelfire. Il l'avait vu dans ses visions, tout comme il avait vu que Blanche Neige et le Prince Charmant auraient deux enfants, deux filles. Tout comme il s'était vu emprisonné dans une cage, il avait donc pris soin de se préparer, Ella aussi connue comme Cendrillon, était une très mauvaise actrice, il avait su qu'elle préparait un mauvais coup. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du lui demander son premier enfant, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, son fils lui manquait tellement, il avait toujours souhaité avoir plusieurs enfants mais Milah ne lui en avait donné qu'un seul et avait refusé de lui en donner un autre._

 _Il avait vu qu'il aurait un autre enfant, il s'était vu avec un bébé dans les bras, il avait vu une petite fille blonde mais il n'avait pas réussi à voir comment il aurait cette fillette. Il avait pensé que ce serait avec Cora, ou avec Belle mais ça n'avait rien donné, il avait par la suite imaginé que ce serait l'enfant d'Ella et du prince Thomas mais ça n'était pas le cas. Il n'avait su la vérité que lorsqu'il avait mis la main sur le ventre de Blanche Neige, il élèverait une des jumelles du couple._

 _Il aurait pu attendre de se retrouver dans le monde de la malédiction pour prendre dans ses bras le bébé, mais il ne pouvait pas attendre, plus une seconde de plus. Alors utilisant un des objets qu'il avait toujours sur lui, ses geôliers avaient été assez idiots de ne pas le fouiller avant de l'enfermer, il sortit hors de sa prison. Il n'y avait été que pour une raison, il voulait y être. Et se transporta magiquement jusqu'au château de Blanche Neige et de son prince, dans les appartements royaux même._

 _Trouver l'enfant n'était pas très difficile, elle pleurait, fronçant les sourcils il la localisa au fond d'une armoire et se baissa pour l'attraper. Elle remua un peu, surprise d'être prise probablement mais il ajusta sa prise et elle se calma rapidement._

 _"Bonjour dearie. Tu es en sécurité avec moi, on sera heureux ensemble, tu verras." il dit avec un petit rire satisfait. "Nous allons faire un long voyage jusqu'à une belle maison rien que pour nous. Tes parents ont été idiots de ne pas me croire mais ça n'est plus important, tu es ma fille maintenant, mon précieux trésor. Je ne sais pas s'ils avaient un nom pour toi mais ce n'est pas grave, la sauveuse s'appelle Emma et toi tu seras Lena, mon éclat de soleil."_

 _Le nuage de la malédiction les emporta ainsi, lui tenant le précieux enfant contre lui. Il avait perdu Baelfire mais il ne perdrait pas cette petite fille. Il la protègerait de tout ce qui pourrait lui faire du mal, et surtout de l'influence de cette maudite fée bleue._

* * *

 **A Storybrooke.**

"Coucou Papa, des escalopes et des haricots verts pour le dîner, ça te va ?" elle appela en entendant la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait. "Papa." elle appela à nouveau lorsqu'il ne répondit pas.

"Hm, qu'est ce qu'il y a dearie ?" demanda son père.

"Je te demandais si escalope et haricot vert t'allait pour le dîner." répondit Lena après un moment d'arrêt pour le surnom, il ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça. "Tout va bien papa, tu as l'air... étrange."

"Oui ça va, j'étais juste perdu dans mes souvenirs." il répondit avec un sourire. "J'ai croisé Miss Swan, la mère biologique d'Henry, tu l'as rencontré ?"

"Oui, deux fois mais je ne sais pas encore quoi penser d'elle." reconnut Lena tout en l'observant avec attention, il y avait quelque chose de différent chez lui,mais elle ne savait pas quoi, enfin pour le moment. "Tu l'as croisé où ?"

"Au Bed & Breakfast de Granny, elle voulait louer une chambre pour quelques jours." répondit son père. "J'y étais pour le loyer."

"Tiens, c'est étrange, l'horloge fonctionne." s'étonna Lena après avoir regardé dehors.

"Surprenant." répondit d'un ton amusé son père.

Lena fronça les sourcils, elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait avec son père, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent chez lui et maintenant l'horloge qui fonctionnait pour la première fois à sa connaissance, et elle vivait là depuis vingt-huit ans. Quelque chose clochait et elle allait savoir quoi.


End file.
